Sleepless Wishing
by ShinSolo
Summary: Having to deal with teachers, parents, and crushes is never easy for teenagers, but accidently becoming their love obsession was not something that Harry or Draco expected in their 7th year. DM/HP
1. Dreaming & Sleeping

A.N. Haye, Harry/Draco fans! I really need a beta reader or two if anyone is interested. Those of you who have read some of my fics before know how true that is.   
  
Let me warn you now that this is *Slash* if you didn't already know. Also, slight reference to adult terms and situations.  
  
One more thing! Shout-Outs to LelaMalfoy for forcing me to read the Harry Potter books in the first place.  
SilverWolf for writing the first Harry/Draco I've ever read.  
Mrs. Deamons for not taking my notebook up today in English, even though I was writing in it instead of doing my homework.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Dreaming and Sleeping  
  
*******************  
Draco's P.O.V. -  
*******************  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Will you be as kind as to explain to the class what the main ingredient in a truth potion is?" Professor snape asked looking slightly nerved.  
  
"Well it's obvious isn't it?" I replied with a smile, hoping I could appear to know it, yet not have to answer.  
  
"I should hope so, but the only thing in this room that is obvious is the fact that no one did their homework. Now will you please answer the question for 'them'?" he stressed the word 'them' while looking at Potter.  
  
"Well... I... "  
  
"Just as I thought. Didn't do your homework, did you Draco?"  
  
"No Sir... Had other things on my mind." I mumbled without looking up at him.  
  
"Don't don't do it again. Hear me?"  
  
I flashed him my classic 'You-Know-Me' smile as my reply.  
  
"Potter, " Snape said as he turned on his heals so that he was now facing him. "Do you know the answer?"  
  
"Benzoate?" he sounded like he was asking a question instead of answering one.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor because someone must have told you."  
  
I noticed that Potter's hand was tremlingslightly with anger.  
  
'Merlin, he's hot when he's furious.'  
  
I'd been hiding my feeling for him since the beging of my fifth year and the only thing that it had done was help turn my crush on him into a full blown obsession.  
  
******************  
Harry's P.O.V. -  
******************  
  
'I hate Snape. Why doesn't he ever pick on Draco... ' my thoughts were rudly interupted by Hermione calling me from behind.  
  
"What?" I questioned, turning around.  
  
"Draco's owl had a message for you today during dinner, which you missed, and Draco got furious! He jumped up, grabbed the letter, and sent the bird away with a severe push." she said quickly, somewhat out of breath from her attempt to catch up with me.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Possitive, It did land right on our table and seemed very angry at the fact that you were absent." a light smile could be seen in her eyes after she finished.  
  
"What are you saying? Draco's owl is trying to tell me something?" she realy has lost her mind this time, "That's insane."  
  
She quickly scanned the room to make sure no one could over hear her before she continued.  
  
"You told me yourself about your feelings for Draco. Why don't you just spead up and tell him?"  
  
"Think about what you just said. Malfoy is as straigh as they come."  
  
"Are you blind or just dence?" she yelled as she left me to go to the library.  
  
'What did she mean by that?' was the main thing going through my mind as I made my way towards Gryffindor.  
  
Draco was the type of guy who somehow managed to sleep with a different girl almost every weedend, brag about it at his table loud enough for me to hear him, yet never got in trouble. Even though I can tell just by looking at Professor McGonagal that she hears him everytime.  
  
He's never once shown any interest in me, or any other guy, that could couse me to lable him as gay or bisexual.  
  
"Chocolate Butterflies." I mumbled to the fat lady.  
  
"Are you feeling ok, Mr. Potter? You seem a tad bit grey." she said as the picture swung back allowing me to pass through.  
  
"I"m fine." I lied.  
  
I went straight to my room and layed down on my bed.  
  
"Why can't you love me Draco? I need you to love me." I whispered as the clock turned to 5:54, a silent tear ran down my cheek. "I love you."  
  
With that said, I feel asleep, Malfoy's face and voice running through my head and ruling my dreams like a tyrant king.  
  
*******************  
Draco's P.O.V. -  
*******************  
  
"Are you going to eat that?" Goyle asked me, his chuby hand already on the last sugar cookie that my mother had sent me yesterday.  
  
"Go ahead. I've already had several." I replied without looking up from a letter that I had just recieved from my dad.  
  
Draco-  
Rumor has it that your grades have been slipping. This doesn't have anything to do with that crush you told your mother and I about over Christmas? Who is the lucky girl anyway? You must have forgotten to tell us. I trust you to find a nice PUREBLOOD.  
Get your grades up of I'll have you my way when you get back. I don't like hurting you, but how else are you suppost to learn.  
Your mother sends her love.  
-Lucius Malfoy  
  
'If he only understood.' I thought cringing at the thought of my last punishment, in which I had recieved eight lashes with a leather whip before being left in the cold, damp dungens for a fortnight. My mother's brief visits when she brought me food as my only company.  
  
I know that I had deserved it for talking back to my father in front of Mr. Fudge, but that was one thing that I would only repeat if Potter in all his beautiful glory was my grand prize for doing so.  
  
"Guys, I'm going to retire early tonight." I told Crabbe and Goyle as I got up, shoved the letter in my cloak pocket, and headed towards the stares. "Goodnight."  
  
Once in the room marked '7th Year Boys,' I fell fully dressed onto my bed and pulled the green curtains closed. Ever since I'd came to Hogwarts for the first time, the deep green, that decorated most everything in Slytherin, had been my only confort. My favorite color would wash over me and help me forget everything, but not even it could get my mind off of Potter.  
  
"Why Potter? Why can't you love me, Harry." I said out loud clutching my pillow trying to hold the tears back, "I need you to love me."  
  
I glanced over at the clock which read 5:54.  
  
"I love you." After those words left my lips, I allowed a lone streak of moisture to run down my face and feel asleep with my mind lingering on Potter's angelic face and heavenly body, and in my sleep I was aware of a small smile that formed on my lips.  
  
***********  
  
A.N. You like? Let me know if I should put chapter 2 up. Love You! SlytherinDreams 


	2. Waking Up

A.N. I'd like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed! Your guys are soo sweet. I've never gotten this many reviews in one day before. I still need a beta reader! Please don't hesitate to volunter.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
catsncritters- this chapter should answer your question for me! lol but I can go ahead and tell you that you are right on the nail.  
Lela Malfoy- Thanks again girl! You tell me exactly what he thinks about this.  
Helen- I know that I'm making Draco's life out to be realy hard and depresing, but it's only because of my stange thinking that Draco's only the way he is because of the pressure put on him by his dad.  
Caet Rae- I totaly agree with you! DRACO/HARRY all the way baby! Hope this is what you wanted. ::evil smile::  
  
Also special thanks to : cresent, Shiroki, Olusha, Momo, and Ishino Raruke for all of your wonderful reviews!  
  
Now onto the story!  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Waking Up  
  
*******************  
Harry's P.O.V. -  
*******************  
  
"Draco?" a voice echoed inside my head, "Draco, wake up."  
  
'Why is he calling me Draco?' I thought as I struggled to regain conscience.  
  
"Go away, I'm not Draco." I mumbled without opening my eyes.  
  
"Draco, come on. Wake up. What's wrong?" this time I placed the voice, Snape.  
  
"What?! Professor!" I screamed sitting up straight in bed, the voice that was coming out of me wasn't my own!  
  
"Whoa! Calm down Draco." I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Snape sitting on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I... I... " my eyes met Severus's and it was obvious that he was worried.  
  
"Goyle burst into my priviate chambers yelling about there being something wrong with Malfoy," he explained, "I came as fast as I could. When I got here I was told that you kept saying that you weren't Draco and they couldn't wake you up."  
  
"I... I don't... I'm fine... Er... " I stumbled over my words as I ran my fingers through Draco's hair. I noticed exactly how long it had gotten. It easily reached his lower back.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"You can leave Professor... "  
  
"Since when did you call me Professor?" he interupted, his face a mixture of humor and question.  
  
"Ummm... what do you want me to call you?"  
  
I heard Crabbe laugh and Goyle say, "See what I mean Severus, He's lost his mind."  
  
"Draco, mabey you should get up and come to breakfast. It might made you feel better."  
  
"Severus?" It felt finny calling him that to his face.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
'Think fast, Potte.' I thought quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just feel dearanged lately."  
  
"Understandable." he said getting up and heading towards the door, "If you need to talk about... anything. Let me know. Ok?"  
  
"Sure... " I looked at Draco's smooth perfect hands. When I looked up he was aleady gone and Crabbe was pulling me up out of bed, fussing at me for falling asleep in my school robes for the sixth time in the past two weeks.  
  
*******************  
Draco's P.O.V. -  
*******************  
  
I yawned, bringing my hands up to my eyes to clear the dried tears away. First thing I noticed was my hands. No longer were they pale and delicate, but rough and somewhat darker and complection.  
  
"That's strange." I said out loud.  
  
"What is?" Ron Weasly said sticking his head in the curtians... maroon curtians.  
  
"Aaawwww... " I'm in Potter's room... In Potter's BODY!  
  
"Right... " Weasly muttered, "Come on we're going to the library with Hermione this morning before breakfast. Remember?"  
  
"No."  
  
Weasley shot me an 'eat dirt' look before he left me to myself again and I could just barely hear Longbottom say, "At least he's truthful?"  
  
'Ok, Malfoy. Think. If your Potter.... then Potter must be 'you' and if he's you then... Where would I be at 6:30 in the a.m.? Just waking up. So I would be in my room, safe, behind my green curtians.'  
  
I laughed to myself for that one, here I am trapped inside of my object of obsession and all I care about is that I didn't have my green curtains. The curtians that were the only thing greener than Harry's eyes.   
  
I suddenly got the urdge to look in the mirror to see if I realy was inside of his body. Jumping up out of bed I noticed for the first time that I didn't have a shirt on.   
  
'Damn.... Potter. Your finner than I though.' my eyes went wide when I realised what I had just thought. 'Better stop before I get a little to excited.'  
  
Weasly must have noticed the strange look on my face because he instently went on about how he had found me fully dressed, shoes and all, and had changed me out of my school clothes.  
  
"I thought you would be more comfortable in your pajamas." he finaly finished.  
  
"Thanks, Ron." I smiled at the red head trying to act like Potter would, but truth be told I wasn't sure he felt about Ron changing him. Why did Weasly think it was a big deal? Does he know something that would make changing Harry's clothes a big deal? If so what?  
  
'This is neat,' I thought turning my head so that nobody would see me blush. 'But I have to find Potter.'  
  
"You and Gra... Hermione, go on down there. I'll meet you in a little while."  
  
"Sure, later." he called over his shoulder as he left the room.  
  
I can't believe this! I'm Harry Potter. The boy who lived. The boy who has everything. Dummbledore's pet. Sirius's godson. Harry doesn't have to worry about what his father thinks of him, because James Potter isn't here to lecture him about his choices and I don't think he would have carred any way. Nobody seems to think that Harry can do anything wrong. Not even Severus. He just pretends not to like him because of the fact that he knows how I feel about Harry.   
  
Quickly I dressed into his robes. It felt strange putting on something that had the Gryffindor seal on it, but untill I could talk to Harry and figure out exactly what has happened and fix it, I'd have to get used to it.  
  
Without a moment of hesitation a walked into the common room and tood a good lood around. Unlike Slytherin's common room, it's walls were made of polished wood, not stone, and instead of echoing, my footsteps seemed to make little or no sound at all.  
  
"Alright Malfoy," I whispered to myself, "Let's fix this."  
  
Although I was unsure about whether or not I really wanted to become myself again or not.  
  
*******************  
Harry's P.O.V. -  
*******************  
  
It only took about fifteen minutes for me to get over the shock of waking up as my crush and I now sat on the floor going threw Draco's trunk trying to find his tie.  
  
'He must have taked it off before he fell asleep, but where did he put it?' I though as I pushed another book out of the way. It was the third one like it that I had seen in here, but I was in too much of a hurry to open one of them.  
  
"Draco! Hurry up will you? Your usualy up and dressed before we even get up." Goyle said as he ate anothe sugar cookie from a cookie tin that say on the bed next to him. I could barely read Draco's name on the attached note.  
  
"Where'd you get those?" I bravely asked hoping that Draco hadn't given them to him earlier.  
  
"Ohh... these?" he muttered so that I could barely hear him. "They came by owl this morning. I figured that since you never care about the cookies that as long as I saved the letter for you... you wouldn't care."  
  
He threw the letter in my direction and it landed at my feet.   
  
'I shouldn't read Draco's mail. That's his buisness, not mine.' I thought as I placed the letter inside of the pocket in my cloak, ignoring a piece of paper that was already in there. 'I'll read it later.'  
  
"Goyle?"   
  
"Yea?" his eyes fixed on mine and for a momet it seemed like he was seeing right through me.  
  
"Have you seen my tie?" I broke the stare feeling very uncomfortable.  
  
"You didn't have it on when you came back to the common room last night. I figured you'd left it in Pansy's room."  
  
My stomach turned at that. I'd forgotten about Malfoy's little 'reputation.' What was I suppost to do now? Just waltz right into the girls room and ask if I had left my tie in there, but at the moment it seemed like the only thing that I could do. Slowly I walked to the door and went into the hall.   
  
'Wow! The girls rooms are on the same side as the boys.' although at the moment that didn't seem like a big deal to me.   
  
Walking up to the room labled 'Girls 7th Years,' and slowly opened the door.  
  
"Draco! What are you doing in here? You know that we are usally changing at this time." a girl that I didn't know said in a tone that sounded like she wasn't as mad as she was tring to act.  
  
"I... I... Ummm... Is Pansy in here? I need to ask her something." I blushed looking at my feet.  
  
"Silly boy. She's right there." she pointed at the other side of the room where sure anoth, Pansy stood looking at me curiously. "Pansy, I seem to have lost... my .... "  
  
"Your tie?" she winked at me. What the hell did that mean!  
  
"Yes! Do you have it?" I silently prayed that she would have it and that she would give it to me without any trouble.  
  
"Of course, come over here I need to talk to you." she nodded her head towards the corner of the room.  
  
"What about?" I nerviously asked after we had both relocated ourselves out of the other girls way.  
  
"You know very well what about." she said between her teeth, "How much longer do you want me to keep doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?" What on Earth is she talking about.  
  
"Hanging onto pieces of your clothing every now and then to make it look like you've slept with someone!"  
  
I was speechless. So Draco wasn't as bad as he told everyone? He just had Pansy and other girls cover for him?  
  
"I... I... " I grabbed my tie out of her hand and ran out of the room without once looking back, making a mental note to bring this up with Draco over breakfast. I had to find out what had caused this and how to fix it before I found out anything else about him and more importantly, before he found out anything about me.  
  
*******  
  
A.N. Chapter two is up! Give me some ideas about what you want to happen to the guys in chapter 3. Love all, SlytherinDreams. 


	3. The Secrets That You Tell

A.N. Nothing much to say that I haven't already. Basicly just need to say PLEASE! I NEED A BETA READER! Sorry... didn't mean to yell. I just get carried away sometimes.  
  
Shout Outs:  
Lela Malfoy: do I always have to thank you first? lol Love you girl, but I love your brother more, but don't tell him that. He's so adorable.  
WednesdayGrammeray: You liked this enought to put on your buddy list? I feel honored! Let me know what you want to happen next ok?  
Shinigami: Yea Duo fans rule! sorry, couldn't resist. I'm going to explain every thing later on... basicly going to have kind of a Friday 13th feel to it. (The movie where the mother and daughter turn into each other.)  
Dak Fairy: Conversation at breakfast? I feel an idea comming on!   
  
Once again special thanks to: Fanny chan and Fade Dragon for telling me how much they liked my little fic! hehe  
  
On to the story...  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER THREE: The Secrets That You Tell  
  
*******************  
Draco's P.O.V. -  
*******************  
  
"Draco!" I heard my own voice yell from behind me. "Please!"  
  
"Harry?" I said, feeling wierd about talking to 'myself.'  
  
Harry brought his hand up to my face and pushed a strand of brown hair out of my face before quickly pulling me into the bathroom and locking the door behind us.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED!?" he screamed in a panic. My voice cracking slightly.  
  
"I don't know, but this is strange! Potter, I'm you!" I unintentionaly pushed him up against the bathroom wall be his shoulders. "I don't know how to be you!"  
  
"Niether do I... " he whispered, his breathing irregular. "Draco.... can you... "  
  
I instantly moved away from him. A slight blush tinting my cheeks.  
  
"Sorry, Harry. I didn't realise how close I was.... forgive me?" I raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Er... no problem." he said as he looked out the window, suddenly interested in the sky.  
  
"Soo... what should we do about this?" I moved up against the sink and lightly leaded against it, my eyes studying Harry. "Don't stand that way. It's not correct. People will start thinking that the Malfoy's aren't well off enough to care."  
  
"Sorry. I don't think I've been to convencing."   
  
"What do you mean?" I questioned him.  
  
"Well this morning I woke up with Snape sitting on the bed beside me trying to wake me up. Goyle or Crabbe one had told him that I wouldn't wake up." he laughed as he spoke making my voice sound very different from the way it did when I was incontrol of it.  
  
"Me and Severus are close. If someone's going to find out it will be him."  
  
"I figured that much." Harry seemed very uncomfortable, as if he wanted very badly to ask me something.  
  
"Haye, Harry?" I asked suddenly getting an idea.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why don't we try to pull this off untill we can figure out how to fix this mess?" I moved closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Let's not tell anyone. OK?"  
  
"But, I don't know enough about you to do that." he seemed somewhat scared of having to stay this way for awhile.  
  
"You can learn. There's realy not that much to me." I attempted one of my signature grins, but wasn't too sure if it worked. "Do you care skipping breakfast with me this morning to go over some things?"  
  
"No, not at all, but I... I mean you... need to go to the library and at least tell Hermione that you can't study with her this morning."  
  
"Can do. Meet me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in ten mimutes." I called over my shoulder, leaving a somewhat stunned Harry standing in the middle of the guys bathroom.  
  
*******************  
Harry's P.O.V. -  
*******************  
  
'Great.' I thought to myself as I watched Draco leave the bathroom. I had to go to the bathroom and that was the last thing I wanted to do at the moment. To tell you the truth, I had been relieved to find myself fully dressed when I woke up. I realy didn't wan't to see Draco with any less clothing than he had on during classes. Who knows what I might do if put in that situation, but I couldn't wait any longer. I 'realy had to pee!  
  
I went into the bathroom stall telling myself, just think it's you! No big deal, you just have to go to the bathroom. Although that did help to an extent, it was still very uncomfortable for me.  
  
Walking out of the bathroom, I looked around the halls for any site of Ron or Hermione even though I knew that they weren't going to be anywhere but the library.  
  
For some reason, I seemed to wait in forever for Draco, the whole time, listening to Myrtle whimper in her stall about me being in there. Finaly the door slowly opened and I saw myself walk towards me, hairbrush and ribbon in his hand.  
  
"What's that for?" I asked him pointing towards the stuff he carried.  
  
"If you expect anyone to believe that you are me. You 'have' to keep my hair perfact! I'm not going to get my body back with a head full of split ends like you have here." me said as he approached me with the brush.  
  
"Don't tell me your going to brush my hair." I said as I backed into a corner.   
  
"I'm not going to do anything to your hair. I'm going to do everything to my hair. Now come here and be still." he said as he shook his brush at me.  
  
"Your hair's so long. Will this hurt?" I asked as I walked closer to him and stood in from of him like he had told me to do, unsure about why I trusted him, but then again, it was his hair.  
  
"Not unless you've gone and gotten it knotted." I could tell he was smiling because of the mirror.  
  
He was right though. His fingers running threw my hair sent chills down my back and I had to fight back turning to him and kissing him right then and there.  
  
It had only felt like he was getting started before I felt him gather the whole thing in together and braid it down my back, and as he tied the green hair ribbon to the end I felt like ripping the ribbon out just so he would have to do it all over again.  
  
"There, that's how I usualy wear it. I can do it for you every morning though. No need for you to have to learn how to braid." he said as he turned me around to face him. "Perfact."  
  
"Draco?"   
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Why... why do you have.... the girls... " I looked away not able to finish, but he know exactly what I was talking about.  
  
"Ohh... you aleady know about that, do you? You're a quick one Potter." although his words seemed to flow freely I could tell that he didn't know what to say to me about the subject. "Truth be told... I do it to hide the fact... that... I ... don't... likegirls."  
  
"What?" Did he just say what I think he did?  
  
"I said that I .... don't.. you know... like girls...." he was looking straight into my eyes. "I've never told anyone that before. It feels wierd to finaly say something that I have been wanting to tell someone for years."  
  
"Realy?" I said praying that I didn't sound to hopeful.  
  
"Yea, realy." he smiled. "Your turn."  
  
"Turn to what?"  
  
"To tell me something personal about yourself." he smiled again for the twelveth time that morning. Thus, begining are a morning that will not be soon forgotten.  
  
~*~  
  
A.N. Sorry this is so short, but I didn't want to spoil my ideas for the next chapter. Love All, SlytherinDreams. 


	4. Fingernail Polish, Letters, and Tatoos

A.N. basicaly the same. some one pointed out to me that I didn't have a disclamer so here we go!   
***I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND AM MAKING NO MONEY WHAT SO EVER OFF OF THIS LITTLE FIC OF MINE. but donations are excepted. lol ***  
  
  
Shout Outs:  
Aidrienne Levine- You seem like a really cool chick to me, but I already have a beta reader. but if you wouldn't mind letting me know what's wrong with chp 1-3 I would love you forever!  
SoulSister- doesn't it though? I just love things with a twist!  
Lela Malfoy- nana...na..na...boo...boo I'm thanking you THIRD! And yes I am aware that I gave Draco Duo's hair style!  
Cherry- you have a good point, but they would be kissing thierselves basicly, if you think about it. After they change back they will most definatly though.  
reddevil- a beta reader is kind of like a spell checker, idea giver, person who gets to read every chapter first, but they also have to correct it.  
Shinigami- I know! I really didn't mean to make Harry soo... obvious, but ohh well. ^O^  
JadeDragon- My future best friend! Love you girl and thanks for everything! You caught some of the most horrible mistakes! I mean I knew that it wasn't supost to be mom! (mum), but then again, I failed spelling. hehe (-OO-) -- draco. lol  
  
Special Thanks to : Fanny chan! glad ya like it!  
  
  
On to the story!  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: Fingernail Polish, Letters, and Tatoos  
  
*******************  
Draco's P.O.V. -  
*******************  
  
"Something personal about me?" Harry said to himself. "Well.... I... "  
  
I leaned forward, waiting on him to tell me something.  
  
"I don't like girls that much either."   
  
"Cool... but tell me something that I didn't already know." I said with s smile, hiding the fact that he had caught me more than a little off guard.  
  
I watched as his eyes suddenly went wide in shock.  
  
"You... You ... you knew!" he stumbled over the words, "How.. did you? What? Who?.... but... I .... "  
  
"Foolish Potter, anyone with eyes can tell." I said as I nodded towards his finger nails which were covered in a layer of clear polish.  
  
"Ohh... well I just like the way it looks... I didn't mean to ... "  
  
"Shut-up, I don't take lying well." I stared at him coldly, "Have you looked my body over yet? I... I mean have you discovered anything unusual about me yet?"  
  
"I found it hard to use the bathroom earlier. I haven't had to change or anything yet so, no. Though you did get this letter this morning." he said as he pulled an envolope out of his front pocket.  
  
"Give me that!" I screamed, jumping up from where I sat on the floor and grabbing the letter from his hand. "Did you read this?!"  
  
"No, I was going to, but decided against it." I searched my own gray eyes in an attempt to be sure, but I found them as unreadable as other people did, "Goyle ate your cookies though."  
  
"I don't care about the fuckin' cookies!" I mumbled a little too harshly as I used Harry's perfectly manicured nails to open the letter.  
  
Turning so that I was sure that Harry couldn't read over my shoulder, I unfolded it.  
  
Draco -   
I recieved a letter from Severus right after your father sent the one you got yesterday. He told me that you are trying very hard to get the top marks and that Dumbledore and the rest of the staff should regret not making you Head Boy. He also told me that he believes you're going to do 'very' well on your N.E.W.T.S. All I can say is that you'd better.  
Does Severus treat you differently at school? I've always wondered if it was strange for him to teach his godson, but niether of you have ever complained before. You still keep that a secret, don't you? Good.  
I hope you don't mind, but your father has had the House Elves stop making you your cookies. He said something about you looking a little sick last time he saw you, but I'm sure that the Hogwarts elves will be happy enough to make you some if you ever want any.  
Kiss, Kiss,  
- Narcissa Malfoy  
P.S. You haven't been fantasizing about that girl lately have you? I don't want to doing anything bad just because you have your head in the gutter.  
  
"Great... " I mumbled under my breath.  
  
"What? Draco, are you ok?"  
  
"Yea, couldn't be better." I said as I shoved the letter in my pocket.   
  
'These are Harry's robes....'   
  
"Harry." I looked up at him. "Can I... "  
  
Before he had time to reply, I had my hand in the pocket of my cloak that he had on. I didn't want to leave a single one of the letters that I stored in it.  
  
"What the .... " he said trying to get away from me.  
  
"Just be still, I have to get somethings that I left in the pockets." I pulled the last one out and quickly began rearranging them into a neat stack. "These are important to me."  
  
"Ohh... letters from home?" he leaned over and helped me pick up a few that had gotten away from me.  
  
"Yea... from my mum and dad. They write to me alot, but we don't talk all that much when I'm at home." I could feel the blood pounding in my ears when Harry's and my hands touched while both reaching for the same piece of paper. "My dad's kind of strict."  
  
"I understand. You should try living with my Uncle Vernon for a day." but I knew that he didn't understand. No one, but Severus really understands.  
  
*******************  
Harry's P.O.V. -  
*******************  
I changed the subject as soon as I could, not wanting to make Draco mad at me. It seemed like I had approached a touchy subject.  
  
"Why don't we play truth or ... er.... truth?" his eyes lit up a little at that. "You know, you ask me something and then I ask you something? I have problems with thinking of things to tell you off the top of my head, but I'm sure that I could answer a question."  
  
"Exquisite Potter. You go first." he said without looking up.  
  
"But, I figured that you could ask me something. You've already told me a few things that you problaby wouldn't have before." I hoped I wasn't pushing it.  
  
"Ok, fine." he closed his eyes in thought, "Do you and Sirius talk much?"  
  
"We write back and forth, but because of his record, we don't get to sit down and chat very often." I couldn't help but laugh as I remembered the night that I had carried on a conversation with Sirius's head in the fire.  
  
"Yea, I know what you mean, but I don't think I could live without being able to be close to my godfather." he shut his mouth instantly, as if he hadn't intended on saying that. "Your turn."  
  
"What did you mean when you said 'Have you discovered anything unusual about me yet'?" I said, curiosity getting the best of me.  
  
Bingo! He regained his classic, 'Wouldn't you like to know.' look and he seemed to sit up straighter.  
  
"Would you like to start from the top and work your way down? Or from the bottom and work your way up?" he said as he motioned for me to take off my cloak. Which I did without hesitation. It wasn't like I didn't have anything else on and it was kind of warm in the bathroom.  
  
"I.. ey... just start with what you think I would find the most interesting."   
  
"Alright, you asked for it. Now let Draco give you a little tour of his body."  
  
For the next half an hour or soo, Draco showed me three tatoo's; a snake for Slytherin on his right shoulder blade, a dragon flying through the clouds on his lower back, and a small drawing of a sun that was reflecting the moon on his ankle, which he said ment 'night and day, always eternal.' He also showed me a scar that he had from falling off of a broom when he was five, how to take care of the ear ring that he had in his left lobe, and how to properly put in contacts (which I don't think I'll ever be able to do).  
  
We we're having so much fun that we didn't notice Snape knock on the door, then quietly let himself in.  
  
~*~  
  
A.N. ::smiles:: the chapters will be coming a tad bit slower now that I have a beta reader, so expect one about every two and a half days, depending on everything from my homework, to my word schedual. Love All, SlytherinDreams 


	5. Just Say It

A.N. I know this took a while, but give a girl a break! lol My lovely beta reader, (your awsome Genevieve!) and I are working very hard! Ok... enough from me lets get on with this!  
  
Shout Outs:  
Lady Rillen- I don't really plan on Draco being a death eater or a spy, but who knows what I might change with this little fic.  
Fanny chan- You know that I could never keep anything from my lovely Potions Professor!  
JadeDragon- Mini Tanks! lol (got that off of a postcard once! It had tini battle tanks all over it! lol) Have you desided what flavor you want to be yet?  
Shinigami- CCS fics for two straight days! goodness girl! I did that with Dirty Pair before. hehe Harry and tattoos? Never thought of Harry to be the type to get one, but now that you've put the idea in my head.... ::thinking:: I can't wait till Draco has to take a shower!!!!  
Lela and Draco Malfoy- YOU 2 TRASHED MY HOUSE YESTERDAY!!! It took me two hours non-stop to clean up so my mom wouldn't know you were over here. Draco left his tennis shoes in the bathroom.  
Rosa Crouch- They are soo cute, arn't they! ::puppy dog eyes::  
Aishiteru Tenshi- Too good to be true? I wouldn't go that far, but what ever floats your boat! Thanks for the awsome review!  
  
  
To the stroy!  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: Jusy Say It...  
  
*******************  
Draco's P.O.V. -  
*******************  
  
"What may I ask is going on in here?" Severus' voice filled my ears as I spun around to see him.  
  
"Severus, I can explain!" I said in defence, without thinking.  
  
"Shut up Potter. Twenty-five points from Gryffindor. You know better that to call a teacher by their first name." His cold eyes fixed on me. "And Draco... tell me what you two are doing in the 'girls' bathroom, and why you are wearing only your boxers?"  
  
"Professor Snape, I... we... " Harry stutter behind me.  
  
"CallhimSeverus..." I said between my teeth as I elbowed him in the stomach lightly.  
  
My godfather's eyes suddenly narrowed as he studied both of us. "Draco, come here."  
  
I took a step forward out of habit, but caught myself. Then pushed Harry forwards to remind him that he was me.   
  
"Interesting. I ask Draco something and Harry responds and Draco has called me Professor twice in the same day?" he moved towards us both, his footsteps echoing on the tile floor. "If I wasn't for certain that nothing was missing from my office, I would suspect a polyjuice potion. Do either of you want to explain this to me? Or do I have to do this the hard way?"  
  
"We don't know what happened! We woke up this way!" I screamed suddenly, longing for Severus to confort me. I couldn't live with him treating me like he did Harry.  
  
"Prove it. For all I know, this could be some joke between the two of you."  
  
"How do we do that, Severus?" I asked him softly.  
  
"Easy. You two couldn't have told each other everything about your past in the short hour and a half since you've been in here." Severus said, as he pulled his robes tighter around him.  
  
"How do you know how long we've been in here?" Harry asked, amazed.  
  
"Let's just say a birdy told me that there was two boys disturbing her peace." he motioned to the window where Myrtle sat pouting. "She practically dragged me here herself, and glad I am that she did."  
  
"Stupid tattletailing bitch..." I mumbled under my breath.  
  
"Watch your language, young man. I'm in charge of you whether you like it or not." Severus replied with a smile. "Now come on, let's go see Dumbledore."  
  
"So you believe us?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes." he opened the bathroom door open for us to go out, "Now come on."  
  
That got my attention. We couldn't go to Dumbledore with this little problem of ours. If Dumbledore knows, then all of the teachers will know.  
  
"Severus?" I said, "You are NOT taking us to Dumbledore. You know how much he hates me. That man has a predisposed notion that all Malfoy's aren't to be trusted."  
  
"Yea, I know. He thinks the same thing about me. So what do you have in mind? Just going back to your lives as each other without another thought?"  
  
"Some how, we caused this. We're going to figure out how and change it back." Harry said, sounding determined as we both left my godfather standing in the girls bathroom.  
  
*******************  
Harry's P.O.V. -  
*******************  
  
Draco and I finally made it to the Great Hall about the same time as Hermione and Ron did.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione greeted Draco when she caught sight of us. "I'm glad you two finally worked everything out."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, forgetting that I was Draco, but before I could get a reply Draco put his arm around my waist and told Hermione that he was going to take me to get a bite to eat.  
  
As soon as we were in the Great Hall, away from Hermione and Ron I turned to Draco and asked "What the hell did you tell them this morning!"  
  
He smiled slightly, blushing. "I told them that I loved you and that I was going to tell you before breakfast, whether you felt the same way or not."  
  
"Draco. Do you really feel that way?" I asked, my eyes wide.  
  
"Of coures not!" he laughed, "Get real, Potter. Like you could ever have someone as good as me."  
  
That hurt me. How could he be that low down! Can't he see how much I love him? Doesn't he care?  
  
"Draco..." I whispered as we sat down at the back of the Ravenclaw table, because it was empty already.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I.. I... " I couldn't say it. "I'm going to need your class schedule."  
  
"Sure." he looked up eagerly, "Anything else?"  
  
"Yea, the Slytherin password."  
  
"Yea, I'm going to need Gryfindor's as well." he said, as he took out a piece of paper out of a bag that was lying on the floor near him and ripping it into two pieces. "Here, the password to the common room is 'diablerie' and Gryfindor's is what?"  
  
"Chocolate Butterflies." I muttered, embarassed.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry. That sounds like something Dumbledore would use!" Draco shrieked as he dropped his quill.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Ok... I'll see you in double potions." Draco called over his shoulder as he hurried to my first period class.  
  
"Why did I have to change places with you, of all people?" I whispered to my coffee as the last other person in the Great Hall left, leaving me all alone.  
  
~*~  
A.N. the next chapter is in my head and will be put up as soon as I can put in on the screen! 


	6. When the Tears Fall

A.N. Sorry this took so long, but I'll try to get chp 7 up faster.  
  
Shout Outs:  
Megan the Rickmaniac - glad you liked it. Is it really that confusing? If it needs to be clear, Let me know.  
LenaLovely12 - don't kill Harry! I can't live without him!  
Sicily Lupin - your e-mail and name was backwards! lol  
JadeDragon - can't live without ya girl! but you know that already!  
Aishiteru Tenshi - If they confess thier love now then my ending is blown!  
Fanny chan - all boys are naive. It's in their nature.  
SoulSister - it is obvious isn't it, but that's what makes them soo sexy!  
  
Onward!  
  
CHAPTER SIX: When the Tears Fall  
  
*******************  
Harry's P.O.V.-  
*******************  
  
"Draco? Are you ok?" Pansy's voice brought me out of my daydream and back into the real world, where I still sat at the empty Ravenclaw table drinking my sixth cup of coffee.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine."  
  
She sat down next to me and took my hand in her own.  
  
"How do you feel? After all that has happened today, I thought that you would be overjoyed that Harry had told you that he felt the same way that you did." she said softly, so that none of the few people in the Great Hall could hear. "But instead I find you here, sulking and skipping classes!"  
  
"Pansy.... I.... I'm just really confused right now. I'm sorry, but I have to be somewhere." with that said, I got up from the table and headed away from the young Slytherin girl. Not wanting anything more than for what she had said about Draco was true.   
  
After about ten minutes of wandering, I found myself in front of the painting of the fat lady. I hadn't even realised where I was going until now.  
  
"Good morning Harry!" she exclaimed cheerfully as she looked up from something she had been reading. "It's been a while since I had to let you in."  
  
"I'm sorry, I've just had some.... WAIT! You know it's me?!" I jerked my head up to look at her.  
  
"Of course I know who you are... I've guarded the Gryffindor common room for centuries. Know every Gryffindor ever attended Hogwarts. That I do." she responded, a little confused. "Of course your looks have changed a tad, but you still walk and act the same way that you always have."  
  
"Chocolate Butterfiles!" I practically screamed at that moment, and as she opened up so that I could enter I saw a glimpse of myself in her frame. The same blond headed, grey eyed Slytherin that I had looked at for the whole day.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! What in Heaven's name do you think you're doing in the Gryffindor common room!" Lee Jordan exclaimed from where he sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, reading a book. "You not supposed to be in here!"  
  
"Ssshhh... " I held a finger up to my mouth. "I don't mean any harm. I promise. I'm just looking for Harry. I'm sorry."  
  
"Wait... Draco, you've not been yourself lately. Are you alright?" he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice as he got up from the couch and began to make his way over to where I stood.  
  
"I... I... I'm fine... really.... " a tear made it's way down my cheek and I turned my head to keep him from seeing it.  
  
"It's ok." he pulled me into a hug. "I'm not quite sure what your problem is, but it will get better. I promise."  
  
*******************  
Draco's P.O.V. -  
*******************  
  
The only sound I could hear was my footsteps on the cobblestone as I ran down the road that led to the Quidditch field. //What made me say those things to Harry! He will never love me now, for sure and it is all my stupid prides fault. Why did I have to be such a fool?//  
  
The field was deserted, just like I had hoped it would be. I walked into the locker rooms and slumped to the floor. Then I cried until no more tears would form. After I had stopped crying, I pulled my cloak tight around me.  
  
"Sirius, I swear, I don't know what you're talking about. Harry definaitely hasn't been himself lately."  
  
I jerked upright when I heard Dumbledore's voice nearby.  
  
"You're wrong, Albus. Harry has never been different from how he is now. He's just confused about who he is." A second voice that I could only assume was Sirius's, although I had never heard him talk before. He didn't sound like I had though a murderer would.  
  
"He's been late for almost all of his classes, and that's when he even makes that effort to show up, and he's always writing in that journal of his. I can't make him put it down, not even when I ask him about Quidditch or try to talk to him about Hagrid's new litter of terminal mice."  
  
"I know what you mean, but you also have to understand that Harry is at a difficult time in his life. He sent me a letter last week saying that he thinks that he might like men and not girls. You have to give him his space. This stage won't last. He'll be back to normal before the end of this year. He just needs to figure himself out."  
  
"I hope you're right, Sirius. It wouldn't suprise me if he actualy did like guys though. After all, he's been around you and Remus since his 3rd year." Dumbledore chuckled. "How is he doing anyway?"  
  
"He's fine. I'll tell him you said hi when I get back home. Speaking of leaving, I can't let Harry know that I am here. He'll want me to stay if he knew, and I need to get going pretty soon."  
  
"Sure, Sirius. I understand. You can trust me not to let him know."  
  
"I know I can."  
  
At that time I heard the door to the locker rooms open, and Sirius and Dumbledore walk in. Without thinking, I ran from where I sat on the floor out the other door.  
  
"Wait!" I heard Sirius yell from behind me, but I didn't look back. I just kept going until I was aware of my foot catching a rock, and of the fact that I had fallen and hit my head on something hard.  
  
"Harry? What has gotten into you?" I heard as Sirius lifted me up in his arms and I went unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
A.N. I know I left you all on a cliffhanger, but you'll get your second part soon enought. I promise. ~SlitherinDreams~ 


	7. The Second Occurrance

A.N. Ohh..... Ohhh..... ::raises hand to get your attention:: Over here! I now know how this is going to end! Just don't know how to get there... ::pulls out road map of FanFiction:: Let's see.... if I turn right on Slash Street, then take a left on Shower Scene Blv.... then I should get to The End street in no time!   
Errr.... Yea right.....  
  
Shout Outs:  
JadeDragon - Tell Harry to watch his back at when he goes to the Quidittch field for the seeker 'meeting'  
Silvermoon - I appreceate both reviews, but did you ever get to the end? lol  
Megan the Rickmaniac - OHHH!!!!!!!!!! WHAT KIND OF PIZZA IS IT?!? CAN I HAVE SOME!!!!! SHARE!!!!!!!!!!  
LenaLovely12 - What are you planning on doing to him? Rape him? Undress him and stare at him while drawing him 'titanic' style? lol ::raises eyebrow in concern::  
Sicily - You're to strange girly... but I still love the x-mas present you sent me! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH WRITING X-MAS INSTEAD OF CHRISTMAS. SO WHAT IF IT TAKES THE WORD CHRIST OUT OF THE WORD. I'D LOVE FOR YOU TO PROVE WHERE IT SAYS THAT X-MAS HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH JESUS!!!!!!! THAT'S JUST TRADITION!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, I'm over it.... onward....  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: The Second Occurrance  
  
*******************  
Draco's P.O.V.-  
*******************  
  
"Bloody Hell, my head hasn't felt this bad since the hangover I had after the ball my fourth year...." I mumbled under my breath as I brought a hand up towards my head.  
  
"Language, Potter." a voice near by said.  
  
"Screw you! I feel like shit and I am not afraid to say it!"   
  
"Harry!" this time it was Dummbledore's voice that I heard. "What has gotten into you lately!?"  
  
At the sound of the headmaster's voice I sat straight up in the infirmary bed, eyes wide. "Nothing has gotten into me lately except you! My father was right, the Ministry of Magic should have taken you out of this school years ago."  
  
My hands went straight to my mouth. //What did I just say!? He's going to know that I'm not Harry. What was I thinking?//  
  
Sirius looked at my for a moment before standing up from where he sat by the bed. "I'll be back in a minute or two. I'm going to get Harry."  
  
"Yes... but are we certain that this has happened again?" the old man asked from the other side of the bed.  
  
"Positive." with that said, he left the infirmary without looking back.  
  
"Draco," I brought my eyes up to meet his. "How long have you and Harry been like this?"  
  
"How? What do you mean by, 'happened again'?" Dumbledore sighed at my words.   
  
"Draco, does your hate come from listening to your father? Or have I wronged you terribly at one point in your life?"  
  
//What did he mean by that?//  
  
"My father has never been wrong about your kind before." I hissed, causing Harry's emerald eyes to all but glow. "You need not wrong me for me to know that you are a dishonor to the wizarding world."  
  
Before he could say anything or consider expelling me, I ran from the room. I was aware of the tears that were running down my face, and the realization that my father might be wrong, but as a Malfoy, I would have to go down protecting our honor or face the wrath of my father.  
  
*******************  
Harry's P.O.V.-  
*******************  
  
"Yawn, Pansy. You're really starting to bore me." I laughed as she told me about a conversation with Severus the other day. We had been hidden behind the curtains of Draco's bed, talking for over a hour.  
  
"Draco?" she said, suddnly changing her tone of voice.  
  
"Yes." I said, with a fake southern accent.   
  
"You shouldn't ever have attempted a relationship with Harry this close to your break up with Lee. I don't think you can handle this just yet."  
  
"Lee!" I said, almost hitting my head on the bed post. "When did Draco have a relationship with Lee?"  
  
"Umm... Draco? If this is some strange cover up to hide the fact that you and Lee realy cared about eachother, than go ahead and play your games. I can't make you change your mind about him, but he's still a good friend to you and there's no sense in denying it. Is there?" she pushed a strand of blond hair that had escaped my braid back behind my ear, "Ever since you two broke up, you've been hiding behind your journal and Severus. I know the real you, Draco and this isn't it."  
  
"How long as it been since we broke up?"  
  
"Three days, Draco. That's all. It's not to late to go back to him. I know that you claim to have feelings for Harry now, but maybe he's just a rebound."  
  
I couldn't take her talk anymore. //So Lee and Draco had been a couple. That explains alot.//  
  
As soon as I left the Slytherin common room I ran into someone familiar. Sirius.  
  
"Sirius! What?" but before I could say anything else, he shook his head and silently led me to Dummbledore's office.  
  
~*~  
  
A.N. Gomen that this took so long. With exams and Slash@Hogwarts http://groups.yahoo.com/groups/Slash_at_Hogwarts (check it out if you haven't already). I've been to busy to do anything! lol   
::looks at JadeDragon:: THAT WAS NOT SELF PROMOTION!!!! er.... did I just yell that? sorry.... 


	8. Padfoot S'ecrier, Moony Parvenir

A.N. I'm soo sorry guys!!! I've been soo busy with this and that! Please forgive me for not updating like I should. Hopefuly this chapter will make up for everything.  
  
Also, my beta lost her computer access... so bear with me. I know this is going to have some misspelled words and for that I'm sorry, but unless you want to beta for me then don't complain about it.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Pooki - As you can see, I tryed to use a few French words in the chapter title!! How off am I with them? It's suppost to say 'Padfoot Cries, Moony Arrives' am I anywere close to using those words right?  
Katie of Gryffindor - Sorry it's confusing, but what can you expect with a swich of identity fic?! hehe  
Oriencor - er? Er what?  
Katy999 - Here you go hun! The next chapter button is back!  
Sicily Lupin - Shove it Ally... or I'll tell Sean you're bugging me!! Are you goning to run from him like your sucky boyfriend, Dominic, did? And Gardners aren't all evil!! Just Samwise Gamgee!!  
LenaLovely12 - !! hehe I've updated!!! Love you Jen. and please don't harm the children while I'm in Hawaii... (Damnit, I'm still not king yet.) they mean a lot to me!! hehe but the scary thing is, I trust you... ohh well (Finaly found the perfect shaped carrot...) hehe - - by the way, if any of you are wondering... those things in ( ) 's came from a very funny story called the very secret diaries of the fellowship! hehe  
Deedee - I don't think of it as a flame. Honestly. I wish you would have left your email address though, so I could have gotten back to you, but I guess this will have to do. I mean for Draco to be OOC, in the story, he only acts the way he does to show his father that he's worthy to be a Malfoy. He seems OOC because he's slowly showing Harry his true self. Also, with the Sirius thing, they are in thier 7th year, I figure that everyone would know by then. Sirius's trial would be a national event, would it not? And my beta quite. Sorry, but I suck at spelling and grammer.  
Jade Dragon - If you're reading this some how. I miss you girlie! Please come back to us!!! Jen is doing a wonderful job playing Harry in the RPG though, so don't worry, and Draco and him are soo cute!!!  
SoulSister - yeah, Draco and Lee.... Weird ideas that come to your head during band.... ohh well.  
  
Also special thanks to : S.Wing, Aishiteru Tenshi, and hp-girl  
  
Onward!!!  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: Padfoot S'ecrier, Moony Parvenir  
  
*******************  
Harry's P.O.V.-  
*******************  
  
"Sit down, Harry." Dummbledore said, without looking up, as Sirius and I entered his office.  
  
"Sir, If you don't mind me asking, am I in trouble?" I looked back and forth at Sirius and Dummbledore. //How do you know I'm Harry?//  
  
Sirius moved out of the doorway and took a seat next to me on the couch. "How long have you and Draco been this way?"  
  
"Since this morning. We were this way when we woke up this morning."  
  
"Thank the gods, it's only been that long!" he exclaimed. His whole body seemed to relax. "We still have time. Dummbledore, I need to send word to Remus. He was the one that figured out how to fix everything with us."  
  
"It's already been taking care of. He should be here within the next couple of hours." the older man nodded. "In the meantime, I sugesst that the two of you locate Mr. Malfoy and then, get as much rest as you can. The next few days will be crucial."  
  
I watched my godfather as he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He hadn't been this tierd and frail since that time in the shrieking shack during my third year.  
  
"Come on, Harry. Let's go find Draco." he said as he took my hand and began walking to the door. "Thank you, for everything, Dummbledore."  
  
"You're always welcome, Sirius." the headmaster nodded as the door to his office was shut.  
  
For the most part we walked in silence, with our footsteps on the stone floor the only thing to be heard, but finaly he stopped and turned to the wall.  
  
"Alas Wolfsbane." Sirius said, causing a door to open in the stone, revealing a long corridor. "This is the very place where the Marauders used to meet to plan all of thier stunts. I don't believe anyone has been in here since Remus came back to teach."  
  
"How are things with you and Remus?" I asked the first thing that came to my head, even though I knew the answer.  
  
"You should know better than to ask that!" he replied, raising an eyebrow. "Things with Remus and I could never be bad."  
  
"Sorry... " I looked down at the floor embarrassed.  
  
I couldn't help allowing my eyes to wander over the walls and tables. The whole room was covered with graffite that had been done by the marauders at one point in time.  
  
"Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs." I read in wonder as I pushed a strand of Draco's hair out of my eyes. "It's magical."  
  
"That's the trick, it's not mere paint, but an illusion of one'e eyes. Everyone sees something different." Sirius looked at me and smiled. "The room knows you're Harry, even though you look like Malfoy, it knows you're you."  
  
I nodded, tears pouring from my eyes. "I'm not going to be stuck as Draco forever? Will I?"  
  
Sirius put his arms around me and led me to one of the couches.   
  
"Shh.... it's ok, Harry. As soon as we find Draco, we can talk about how to fix this. It can be fixed." he spoke with confidence, but I knew he was crying as well. His tears mixed with mine and fell onto the cusion, making tiny circles before they were soaked into the fabric.  
  
I'm not sure how long we stayed that way, before Sirius stood up and said that he was going to get Draco.  
  
As the door closed itself behind him, I couldn't help thinking of Draco, and wondering if he could ever love me.  
  
*******************  
Draco's P.O.V.-  
*******************  
  
// I am completely screwed.// I thought as I closed the curtains around Harry's bed and layed down on my back, staring up at the top of the bed. There were different things carved into the wood here and there.  
  
"I wonder if Harry ever wrote anything up there." I said out loud, the sound of Harry's voice and not mine caused me to cringe inside. "Just face it, Draco. You're stuck inside the body of you're love obbsession."  
  
Things realy weren't fair. I didn't know where to turn. If I left the safty that Harry's bed offerred for the time being, then I would have to face Dumbledore or one of Harry's friends. I could go to Severus. He knew the truth, didn't he? Of couse he did.  
  
Before I could caculate my plans further, I was aware of a soft foot fall near the bed.   
  
"Who's there?" I questioned sitting up and turning to the sound.  
  
"I am." said a familiar voice as the curtains were drawn back quickly and I found myself looking up into amber eyes. "Where's Harry?"  
  
I felt compeled at that moment to just throw myslef into the older man's arms and tell him all my problems, but deep inside I knew that wouldn't be possible. The world didn't need to know my every thought.   
  
"I don't know where Harry is, Professor Lupin. I haven't seen him since breakfast." I pushed a strand of hair out of my face as I allowed him to pull me off of the bed and unto my feet.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Why are you here? Sirius said you were at home." I asked.  
  
"When did you talk to Sirius?" he seemed puzzled and allarmed.  
  
"I over heard him earlyer, talking to Dumbledore... that was before I tripped on a rock and ended up in the infermary."  
  
"I see, come on then. I know where they are then."   
  
"All right." I said as I followed him out the door. "Lead on."  
  
~*~  
A.N. Sighs... I'm trying guys, but unfortuantly, I'll be in Hawaii, starting the 6th of March, for a week. I'll try to work on a chapter during that 17 hour plane ride though.  
~SlytherinDreams 


	9. Of Willows and Werewolves

A.N. I'm soo sorry this took as long as it did to post!! I've just been busy and a bunch of other things. But here it is!!!! Don't kill me for it being soo late!!!  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Katie of Gryffindor - Hey!! sorry that I didn't send this chp to you first, but I was in a hurry to post it. I got a spell/grammer check on my computer now, so I might not need a beta unless a butt load of people complain. But I'll keep you in mind!!! I liked the grafitti as well!! I always pictuerd the marauders room as being covered in stuff that the boys wrote all over the place.  
Krista (Adalene, Sicily, etc) - Happy now!! *evil laugh* ok.. so i'm wierd.. ohh well.. see you monday girly girl.  
HeartoftheDragon - Ahmen sister!! we all make mistakes!!!   
LenaLovely12 (Jen) - Girl!! you're leaving in the very middle of Harry Funny Month!! but I still love you!! hehe Have a nice trip!! ((gr arg))  
Aishiteru Tenshi - more description of the room?? or more description in general??  
Shiroki - SINCE YOU THANKED ME!! hehe thanks to you for reviewing.. love ya!! *smiles* maybe this will keep you alive a tad bit longer ey?  
Enought of my chatter, lets get to the fic!!  
CHAPTER NINE: Of Willows and Werewolves  
  
*******************  
Draco's P.O.V.-  
*******************  
  
"Padfoot!" Remus called down the hall way when he saw a figure turn the corner in the distance. "Padfoot, wait!"  
  
The man in the distance stopped dead in his tracks and then slowly turned around, his eyes wide in disbelief. It was then that I recognized him as Sirius, the same man that had brought me to the infirmary this afternoon. The same man who was Harry's godfather, and supposedly Remus's lover.  
  
"Moony, Thank God you're here. I was on my way to find Dra..... " he looked over, noticing I was there for the first time.  
  
Remus smiled. "I'm a step ahead of you."  
  
"As always. Harry's already in the ro.... "   
  
Remus stopped him midsentance by placing his index finger across the other man's lips.  
  
"Sshhh.... I know where Harry is." his hand brushed up against Sirius's check and then Finally pushed a strand of his dark hair behind his ear. "Let's just get this settled."  
  
I heard Sirius take in a sharp breath before he nodded and turned on his heals. "Yes, let's go settle this then."  
  
Ten minutes later, I was sitting next to Harry on one of the many couches in the room, while Sirius and Remus discussed something softly on the other side.  
  
"Harry?" I whispered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Have they told you anything yet?" I moved closer to him so that we could talk without having to worry about over heard.  
  
"Nothing yet. Just something about being fixable?" he sighed, allowing himself to lean on my shoulder.   
  
I nodded slowly and unconsciously put my arm around his shoulder. "I don't think I can stomach a night in Gryffindor."  
  
He smacked me playfully, trying to act hurt.  
  
"No offence though." I laughed at him.  
  
"None taken'."  
  
Neither one of us had much time to feel uncomfortable again, before Remus and Sirius came back over and took seats across from us.  
  
Sirius slipped his hand into Remus's before he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"During my 5th year at Hogwarts," his eyes closed as he forced himself to remember. "A wizard by the name of Patrick Agence taught Defense Against the Dark Arts for a month or so, while Madam Pristine was on maternity leave. At first he seemed to be a nice old man. Kept to himself a lot, but one could still tell that he had good intentions.  
"Agence discovered Remus's difference a little too quickly though and began to treat Remus like he was some sort of monster."  
  
I looked back and forth between the two older men in front of us. Remus had his hands neatly folded in his lap and appeared quite calm and relaxed considering all that had happened, but Sirius was obviously angry. His eyes were fiery and he had his left hand in such a tight fist that I could picture the skin being pierce by his nails.  
  
"No longer did he appear gentle," he continued. "Agence said horrible things to Remus and even taught several lessons on werewolves. Those lessons were barely accurate and they portrayed those who were lycanthropic as terrible murderers who killed thousands out of pure pleasure.  
"Of course, I went to Dumbledore about this, but all he could do was talk to Professor Agence. Needless to say, that didn't do anything, but make the man worse.  
"About a week later, Agence kicked Remus out of the class, claiming that teaching animals was not what he had agreed to. Lucky for us, the rest of the school didn't figure out what he was talking about. They supposed that Agence didn't like Remus because he was in Gryffindor and the teacher was defiantly a Slytherin supporter.  
"This little even made me furious and even though Remus warned me not to try anything, I didn't listen.  
"It didn't take long to convince James to help and on the next full moon we planned to get this guy back for everything he had put Remus through."  
  
Harry was leaning forward slightly as he listened to what his godfather had to say, but I already had a feeling that I knew what was going to happen. This wasn't the first time that I had heard the name Patrick Agence, because the name was also in one of Severus's stories.  
  
*******************  
Harry's P.O.V.-  
*******************  
  
Sirius paused yet again, this time to push some of his long black hair out of his face before once again taking Remus's hand.  
  
"James and I, brought Remus to the shack like we always did on the full moon and as soon as night fell we left and went in search of Agence.  
"At the time, neither one of us had any clue as to what we were going to do, but we knew that it had to good. What ever we did tonight had to go down in the record books without our names beside it.  
"Using the Marauders Map, James kept look out, while I snuck into the potions masters room to get some supplies that might be needed. So far everything was going great, but that didn't last.  
"James was setting some sort of eavesdropping charm on Agence's door that I didn't understand, when the devil himself caught us. We did the only thing we could think of at the time and ran as fast as we could..  
"Since James was faster then me, he got into the tunnel safely, but I tripped and Agence caught me.   
"Not knowing about the willow, the man started to go after James still holding me under his arm. The tree went wild when it saw that someone that it didn't know was trying to harm James and I. Knocking the breath out of Agence, the tree grabbed picked me up with it's branches and tossed me out of the way." Sirius took a deep breath and then continued. "After I felt myself hit the ground, I quickly got to my feet and watched as the tree violently began tossing the man around.  
"I wouldn't have done anything to stop this if I hadn't noticed someone else out of the corner of me eye. Severus came running towards me horrified. He said that we needed to get help and get the teacher away from the tree, but I wouldn't let him.  
"At that moment, the tree froze, I guess James must have pushed the knot, but he never said it was him. Severus pulled Agence to safety and then demanded that I tell him why I wasn't trying to save the professor's life. At that moment I noticed that Severus wasn't the cold blooded Slytherin that most claimed him to be.  
"I told him the whole story about Remus and what Agence had been doing. Severus listened intently. I told him that I could prove it to him. He followed me to through the tunnel. James stood in front of us and wouldn't let me bring Severus into the shack.  
"I believed that as long as I was padfoot, that Remus wouldn't attack. So I smiled at James as I pushed him out of the way and opened the small door." Sirius stopped talking and bit his bottom lip. "Severus will never forgive me for that. I wish that someone could convince him that I hadn't meant for him to get hurt or for Remus to go crazy, but he will never let me take that back."  
  
I snuck a glance at Draco. He seemed shocked at the things that Sirius had just said, but then again, so was I.  
  
"Is it that hard to believe that we don't think Severus is a bad guy?" Remus said as he looked back and forth between me and Draco. "People can have different opinions of each other, you know."  
  
"I know. It's just not an everyday thing to hear someone that Severus thinks so lowly of to admit that they think he's a good person." Draco replied to the question directed at us both.  
  
"Your godfather has reason to hate the both of us. Even though Sirius didn't mean for things to go the way they did."  
  
Sirius cleared his throat causing the other three in the room to once again give him their attention.  
  
"There's more to tell you. I still haven't explained why you two have switched places. You would like to know that, right?"  
  
"Yes." Draco whispered at the same time I nodded.  
  
"Good then, allow me to explain..."   
  
***  
  
A.N. Didn't lose anyone right?? hehe good. I know that it's a cliff hanger!! well kind of..   
I actualy ment to get to the reason they had switched in this chapter, but things never work out as planned, but I promise you will find all that out in the next chapter. 


	10. Amor Adiutororis: Love’s Helpers

Hey guys (and girls). I know that I'm slow with this and I'm so sorry! I have actualy had this chapter ready to post for about 2 weeks now... gomen....  
  
Has everyone read the new book! I fell in love... *sigh* but don't worry, I'm not going to kill a certian character off in my fic, like J.K.R. did in her books.  
  
Starlyn Black- I'm evil? hehe Well we've known that for years now haven't we? By the way, how's hell treating you? (inside joke)  
  
koureshin- when is a cliffhanger a good thing?  
  
Willowstar- I made you cry in anguish!! Forgive me!! Take this next chapter as my apology.  
  
Shiroki Kietsuki- You're welcome! hehe. Don't die on me!! I need your reviews!!  
  
Special Thanks to: Beverly and Vash  
  
Onward.....  
  
CHAPTER TEN: Amor Adiutororis: Love's Helpers  
  
*******************  
  
Harry's P.O.V.-  
  
*******************  
  
All was silent as we waited on Sirius to explain just what had happened to Draco and I.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Sirius once again started to speak.  
  
"Of course, Agence wasn't too jolly about what had happened, and he cornered me after class the very next day. I was shocked, to be beat up by the willow wasn't a light matter, but other than a scratch across his cheek, he was perfectly fine!  
  
"Well, he pulled grabbed me by my arm and drug me off to his quarters. I had been expecting to be lectured, have him take house points away, and then threaten me saying that if it was up to him I'd be put on the next train to London. What he did caught me totally off guard, the guy just sat down on the edge of his desk and started to laugh! The sparkling of his eyes, and the sound of his laughter almost made me crazy. I had no idea what he was up to, and it was scaring me.  
  
"Finally, he stopped and just looked at me. I was so confused, nothing that this guy did was expected.  
  
"After a few minutes of watching my every move, he said, 'You could have caused me to lose my life last night, but thanks to Severus, things didn't go that far. Last night did cause me to realize something, though. Your love for Remus is great. You can see past what he is and see into his soul, which few can do.'  
  
" 'He's my one of my best friends, of course I love him.' I shook my head somewhat confused. 'I don't know any 'descent' people that dislike Remus.'  
  
" 'That's because none of the students here are aware of what that boy really is.' he carefully stroked his small beard with his thumb and index finger as he thought. 'If they did, there wouldn't be many besides Potter and you that remembered how nice Remus is to them, all the would be thinking about was that he was a werewolf and that the Ministry of Magic says that werewolves are dangerous.'  
  
" 'But Remus isn't a danger to anyone--except on the full moon and we keep him well enough away from the school during those nights!'  
  
Agence's eyes softened a little before he said, 'I am aware of that, Sirius, but not everyone would care much about that fact. People that love Remus and care for him as much as yourself does, are rare indeed.'  
  
" 'I've already told you–Remus means a lot to me.' I looked down at my feet, furious as to how this man claimed to know the very thoughts that had kept me awake for the past month–the one thing that I hadn't even been able to tell James or Remus about.  
  
" 'Yet inside, you want him to be more than just your friend. Don't you?' He held up a hand, stopping me from answering his first question. 'Have you ever heard of a group of witches and wizards that refer to themselves as Amor Adiutororis?'  
  
"I nodded in response. The entire wizarding world were talking about them and their dangerous love spells that, usually, did more bad than good. Rumor had it that, one time, they had even set a whole town on fire in order to show a girl how much her boyfriend meant to her.  
  
" 'I'm in charge of them.' He said casually, as if it was something said daily. "Remus and you were brought to my attention by one of our scouts. He said you were obviously in love, but neither of you would admit it, so I volunteered to give it a shot."  
  
" 'Give what a shot?' My eyes wide at the fact of Remus possibly loving me.  
  
An almost evil smile found its way across his face as he leaned forward so that he was only mere inches away from me. 'If you and Remus don't admit your feelings to one another, then, if he feels the exact same way for you and expresses that the same way you do, your souls will be switched. This is your chance Sirius! Tell the werewolf how you feel, but do it quickly, for if switched, the spell can have permanent effects if nothing is done in three days time."  
  
"Before I could respond, he vanished! Leaving me all alone in his office, very much confused."  
  
"But I don't know anyone named Agency." I stated when Sirius paused for a moment.  
  
Instead of Sirius, it was Remus who answered my question. "Maybe not, but we think the spell might have been altered, in order for it to repeat its self. That way, more good might come out of it."  
  
Draco's eyes suddenly went wide.   
  
"What good does it do!? I'd love for someone to point out one thing that's good about this! I'm stuck in Potter's body!! If my father was to find out then I'm sure to be a dead man!" I watched as either anger–or maybe fear–built up behind my green eyes that he now possessed.  
  
"Don't worry about your father, Draco. Sirius and I will not let him harm you because of this." Remus spoke softly, the tone of his voice comforting   
  
The other man–after hearing Remus say his name–looked up suddenly, his eyes locked with those of his lover's for a moment before stating that he agreed with what was just said.  
  
Draco raised a hand up to his hair–out of instinct–to see if it was still neatly pulled back, before he remembered that he was now inside of my body, with my hair. Slowly he settled himself back down on the couch, an unreadable look on his face.  
  
Sirius simply went on with his story, "After Agence had vanished–I raced out of the room and to the infirmary where Remus was recovering from whatever harm he might have done to himself the night before, but was stopped by James who was standing outside the door.  
  
" 'He doesn't want to see any of us...' He whispered looking down at his feet. 'Told Nearly Headless Nick to deliver the message to me.'  
  
" 'Maybe if I tried.....' My sentence was cut short by James's arm stopping me from entering the infirmary.  
  
" 'Snape's in there as well.' His eyes locked with mine, his voice emotionless, 'There's several scrapes and cuts on him that... broke the skin.'  
  
" 'Remus did NOT bite him! I made sure of that!'  
  
"James took hold of me by my shoulders and pushed me against the wall. 'How can you know that for sure? He's not himself on the full moon–we all know that. It happened so fast, no one saw exactly what happened–you knocked me clear across the room and told Peter to go and get help. How were you to see exactly what had happened to him!?'  
  
"He released me quickly and walked away, but I had seen a flash in Moony's eyes that night and I saw the werewolf push Severus away from him. I thought, that if I could just tell that to Remus, that he might let me tell him what I needed to say."  
  
"That was the first time you two had ever kissed!?" Draco said suddenly, his eyes wide. "Severus said that was when he discovered a relationship between you two, but I had no idea that was the first time the two of you discovered it."  
  
"Severus saw us?" Remus said more to Sirius than Draco. "I thought he was still unconscious."  
  
"How did you know that we kissed then, Draco?" Sirius asked puzzled.  
  
Draco smiled slightly, "Severus has told me about how he was attacked by a werewolf several times. The only difference in the sides of the story is that you showed him Remus out of friendship, and not out of hatred."  
  
"You make sure–that when we get everything sorted out between Harry and you, that you tell your godfather that I respect him for saving Agence, and that I never meant for things to turn out the way that they did." Sirius said in almost a whisper, as if he was reliving that moment in his head.  
  
"Yes Sir." He replied, and I knew from the look on his face, that he wouldn't forget to tell Snape.  
  
**************  
  
A.N. :) I love this fic.. hehe.. ok.. i wont bother you with my bothersome talk. I'm going to end this in the next 3 chps I think... but who knows. Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing.... 


	11. The Writings On The Wall

A.N. Sorry it took so long for me to get another chapter up! I appologise one thousand times over and hope to have the next chapter up alot faster than it took me to get this one up.  
  
Shout-outs & Thank-Yous:  
  
Web Walker - I know it took a while! And I'm sorry for it! You think it's different? THANK YOU! That's what I was going for.  
  
SunGoddess1 - Well, as you can see, my updates are random... Sorry.  
  
Starlyn - You think it's sweet? Aren't you glad you are out of hell now?  
  
Amy - thanks you doll!  
  
And now for what you are all waiting for....  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN: The Writings On The Wall  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
Draco's P.O.V.-  
  
*******************  
  
Green met amber as I locked eyes with Remus. "But if the two of you kissed in the infirmary, then how come you switched places?"  
  
A smile made its way across the former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's face as he broke the stare. "That is one of the very things we asked ourselves after we did switch."  
  
"As I said before, it was Remus who discovered how to switch back," Sirius said as he put his arm around his lover. "That night I fell asleep laying next to Remus in the infirmary, and awoke the next morning looking at a very startled image of myself.  
  
"'What the fuck!' I screamed, jumping out of bed, noticing that it seemed to take a lot more energy to do so than usual.   
  
"'Sirius?" I heard my voice say softly. "What happened?"  
  
"Taking a deep breath, I told him everything that Agence had said to me the day before. The whole time he clung to me like a lost child, staining my cheeks with his tears."  
  
"We loved each other then, but we didn't change back until one of us had the courage to say it and the heart to back our words." Remus said.  
  
"Exactly, we didn't change back, until Remus told me he loved me." Sirius said, smiling in remembrance.  
  
"So all I have to do is tell Draco that I love him?" Harry asked with a skeptical look.  
  
"Not exactly, you can say that all you want, but unless you truly mean it nothing will happen." Sirius replied.  
  
"So I have to love him..." Harry looked over at me, the words trailing off as he studied me.  
  
"It could be worse, Harry. At least you aren't required to fall madly in love with the Giant Squid." I said trying to hide the pain his words caused.  
  
Remus looked from where the two of us sat across from him then back to Sirius. "Now that the two of you know what happened, I think it's time we showed you something about this room. That way, it may be a secret place the two of you can always talk without fear of someone else overhearing."   
  
What he did next confused me. Looking over at Sirius, he drew what appeared to be a crescent moon in the air with his wand. As the shape floated towards the ceiling, he clearly said, "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. I solemnly swear by the moon, I am who I say I am."  
  
The many writings on the wall began to spin and twist in circles as Sirius turned to Remus. "May I borrow this, love?" He asked, motioning to the wand in his lover's hand.  
  
"Why of course, Padfoot," replied Remus with a nod.  
  
As soon as he had Remus's wand in his hand, Sirius drew a star in the air and watched it float to the top of the room. "Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs!" He exclaimed, "I solemnly swear by the stars, I am who I say I am!"  
  
The room began to spin faster at those words before finally coming to a halt.  
  
"What on earth?" I said more to myself than to those in the room with me.  
  
On the wall that had originally read 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs', now read 'Welcome Moony and Padfoot!' I stood staring at those words in wonder for a moment before I realized what had happened.  
  
"You can talk to the room!" I exclaimed loudly, causing both Remus and Sirius to laugh.  
  
"It's magical." Harry whispered to himself as Remus stood up and walked towards the middle of the room, facing the wall.  
  
"Moony has a wish." He said. At those words the writing on the wall rearranged its self so that 'What is Moony's wish?' was written in pale yellow. "He wishes that two may be added."  
  
The room seemed to get brighter as the letters spelled out 'Which two might that be, Moony?'  
  
Remus motioned for Harry and I to come and stand beside him in the center of the room.   
  
"These two."  
  
Everyone in the room seemed to disappear as I was lost in a swirl of black streaked with neon writing, spinning to fast to be read. The suddenly everything stopped and everything I had sought to understand about myself was summed up right before my eyes.  
  
'This one is sly, and silver tongued. Evil blood mixed with good intent. Believes not what he was taught... A flame in a family of cold hearts.'  
  
*******************  
  
Harry's P.O.V.-  
  
*******************  
  
I watched in awe as Draco seemed to be put in a trance.   
  
"What's happening?" I whispered to Remus, my eyes never leaving Draco.  
  
"It's searching his mind, trying to decide a name for him." Sirius replied for Remus as he took his normal place standing by Remus.  
  
"Ooh..." was all I could say before Draco took in a sharp breath and opened his eyes in shock, jumping slightly as he snapped out of the dream he had been put in.  
  
There was no time to ask what had happened before I was living it myself.   
  
I felt myself falling and then arms around me, holding me up. Everywhere was darkness and words, awful words, moving to fast to be deciphered. The entire room seemed to be spinning around me, or was it I that was spinning? Then a noise that could only be made by ten thousand drums being struck at the same time brought everything to a stand still, and I was all alone in a dark void. Then very faintly words started to appear around me.  
  
'This one is brave, and destined to fight. Heart of gold and eyes of jade. Wanting to strike, unwilling to wait. A true heir among lions.'  
  
The feeling next can only be described as falling hundreds of miles combined in one single second and with that rush I came back to reality.  
  
The first thing I noticed as Remus holding me against him and Draco kneeling next to us, his expression filled with fear.  
  
"Are you all right?" he whispered reaching a hand out to touch my arm.  
  
"Yeah, I believe so." I looked up at Remus wondering what was going to happen next, but I did not have to ask my question, because before I could even form the words in my head, Remus's eyes went wide as he read what the wall had to say.  
  
'Silverflame and Strikelion accepted.'  
  
****************  
  
A.N. Read and Review... *shrugs* I've got an idea or two for chp 12, but anything you'ld like to add to that might help me get it up faster... Thanks for reading! 


	12. Sleepless Wishing

A.N.

I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed this! I love you all so much! I'm so sorry it took so long.. But here it is.. The chapter you have all been waiting for... The final chapter of Sleepless Wishing. I hope you all enjoy!

CHAPTER TWELVE: Sleepless Wishing

Draco's P.O.V.-

When I awoke the next morning, my eyes were greeted by deep green curtains. At first I thought nothing of it. I just smiled and rolled over burring my face in my pillow like I had done every morning since I came to Hogwarts, but then it dawned on me. I was in my own bed, not Harry's, and the hair falling into my eyes was blonde, not dark like Harry's.

Sitting up quickly, I frantically looked around me. My bed, my robes, my hands; everything was once again mine. The clock on the bedside table read 5:54 a.m.

Crabbe and Goyle were still asleep when I climbed out of bed and began looking for my shoes. I had fallen asleep in my school robes yet again, but after performing a simple de-wrinkling charm, they appeared good as new.

As I brushed my hair out and re-braided it, I could not stop thinking about Harry. I wanted to find him and throw my arms around him.

"I'm me again," I whispered for what seemed like the tenth time since I had woken up.

I washed my face, but did not bother showering. I could go with out it one morning. No one would notice.

I left the Slytherin common room and took the stairs to the Great Hall two at a time, but it was still early and there was not anyone in there. Sitting in my usual seat at the Slytherin table, I waited anxiously for someone else to come to breakfast.

Professor Lupin was the first one to do so. He nodded in my general direction before pouring himself a cup of coffee and picking up a bagel from the teachers' table.

Eagerly, I approached him, my hands holding onto the front of my robes to keep from seeming giddy.

"Remus, we switched back! I'm me again, Remus," I said, smiling widely.

He looked somewhat confused, his eyes narrowed and his lips pressed together forming a straight line.

"Mr. Malfoy, I must confess that I am unaware of what it is you speak of, but if it is something that I should be aware of, please inform me," he said slowly, as if thinking each word of carefully before speaking.

I was speechless. How could he pretend to know nothing about this? Had it not been him who had found me crying in Harry's bed only yesterday? Had he not been the one that had led me to the Marauders secret room and waited patiently while Sirius had explained everything to Harry and I?

Remus leaned in towards me, his hand on my shoulder.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am very much glad that you are, you. That's the very best thing you can be. If you want to talk to me sometime, feel free to do so, but in the meantime I suggest you eat some breakfast and calm down first," his words hit me like ice. He truthfully did not remember anything...

He pulled slightly at my collar before removing his hand from me.

"You will need to find your tie, as well. We do not need you getting into trouble for not having it," he said, winking at me before he turned back to the table, looking it over one last time before leaving the room.

I stood there in a state of shock and disbelief. How could this be? My hand went up to my throat, where my tie should have been. Did Pansy still have it? Had it all just been a dream?

Harry's P.O.V.-

I awoke with Ron shaking me gently.

"Get up you wanker," he said once I opened my eyes. "You're gonna be late again if you don't get your lazy arse out of bed."

I laughed and rubbed my eyes free of sleep before reaching for my glasses and slipping them on. Everyone else was already up and at least halfway dressed.

I pulled the covers around me as I sat up, startled to find myself in my boxers. Ron looked at me guiltily.

"You fell asleep in your clothes, so I undressed you. Hope you don't mind," he said blushing slightly.

"That's fine, mate," I replied, knowing that he had not been completely comfortable around me since we had discussed my sexuality a while back. "Thanks."

I gathered up my clothes and headed towards the bathroom. The water felt good running over my body and I closed my eyes, savoring the moment.

It was not until I was towel drying my hair before the mirror that I remembered and my eyes went wide.

"Shit!" I cursed a little too loud, drawing the attention of the other Gryffindors in the shower. "Draco!"

I ran out of the bathroom still buttoning my shirt. I did not miss the pained look on Lee's face as he watched me leave.

I slipped my shoes on, but did not take the time to tie them. Then I left Gryffindor pausing only briefly by the fat lady's portrait to ask her if I was truly me again, but she only laughed and remarked that I had never once looked any different to her.

Slightly confused I continued to the Great Hall. The room was full of students of all ages eating and talking loudly, but Draco was not there.

Disappointed I approached Dummbledore, but he simply told me that I must have dreamed the entire scenario up, and not to think anymore of it.

Had it really just been a dream?

I left the Great Hall and headed to my first class for the day, my mind swimming with what I had only moments ago believed to have been yesterdays events.

Across the hall I spotted Draco, and our eyes locked. I did not remember waking towards him, or him walking towards me, but the next thing I knew he was standing right before me.

"Harry..." he whispered and my arms went around him, pulling him into a hug.

Somewhere near by, a fourth year dropped her books in shock. Someone else gasped, but most were dead silent. Both of us were crying as we held each other, not caring what the world thought.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Remus standing next to Dummbledore. He was holding onto Padfoot's lease with his other hand on his hip as he exchanged a knowing look with Dummbledore and for another split second I wondered if it had been a dream or a reality.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Snape's voice broke the moment and I reluctantly pulled away from Draco.

"Yes, Sir," I said softly, looking at my feet.

"I hope you have completed your potions homework and are ready to discuss it in class today," he smiled as he looked from myself to Draco. "I'm glad the two of you have _sorted out your problems_. The feuding between the two of you was becoming not only irritating, but distracting."

I nodded wondering if I had only imagined the stress in his voice when he mentioned the prior problem with Draco and I, but before I could think of something to say to him he was gone and everyone that had been in the hallway had been sent to their classes, leaving Draco and I alone in the hallway.

"Was it a dream?" I asked, unsure of myself.

He smiled, his grey eyes shining in the candle light.

"Some things, Harry, were meant to be. Even if it was just sleepless wishing. Some things are meant to be."

His words struck me as beautiful and as we stood facing each other in that deserted corridor I knew that he was right. He slipped his hand in mine and squeezed it quickly before he turned and walked away, leaving me watching his back as he disappeared.

I picked my books up off the floor where I had let them fall and walked the opposite direction from the one which Draco had gone. I felt at peace with everything for the first time in a while and as I headed to my first class of the day I repeated Draco's words to myself, ". . .some things are meant to be."

The End

A.N. It feels so good to be able to write The End... you have no idea... or maybe you do.. Please Review if you've made it this far! Thank you so much, once again, for all of your support. It is a great relief to me to have this finished.

Love All

ShinSolo


End file.
